


【章惇X alll】大丞相的欢愉

by Huaiyin



Category: Song Dynasty - Fandom
Genre: M/M, political RPF - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaiyin/pseuds/Huaiyin
Summary: 时间线分别为：北宋 熙宁年间  城狐社鼠的章惇和参政吕惠卿绍圣元符年间  已经为尚书左仆射兼门下侍郎的惇和小皇帝以及布布龟和迷弟张天觉的故事
Relationships: Zhang Dun/Lv Huiqin, Zhang Dun/Zeng Bu, Zhang Dun/Zhang Shangyin, Zhang Dun/Zhao Xu





	【章惇X alll】大丞相的欢愉

**Author's Note:**

> 大肉 ，轻度PWP 轻度OOC

#梗源于子宣的“刎颈之交，半夜之客，城狐社鼠”

＃主要是想写写所谓“半夜之客”

熙宁七年某日，黄昏时分，日渐西沉，结束一天公务的章惇如往常一般来到吕惠卿家中。 章惇熟稔的来到吕惠卿的书房，发觉他的吉甫已经斥退下人，这正适合两人继续讨论白昼未竟之事。吕惠卿为章惇脱下外袍，挂在一旁架上。指指旁边的椅子示意章惇坐下。 “介甫公才将出外，‘荧惑于事，诡辩阴助’之词几近盈朝”章惇愤恨的对吕惠卿说，并将椅子移到靠近吕惠卿身旁“吉甫，你我皆知，天久不雨与新法何干？此些‘君子’不过是为一己之利”

“不止此些腐儒百般攻讦，吉甫你且听此言语，‘所问行人，涕泣而已’，此番言论，莫如雨前毁堤”章惇继续说道，“子宣其人不可以共事，公知其多攻讦于新法大业，而忘何人于其有父师之谊”

“某早以知晓，怎奈...”吕惠卿叹道，他抓住章惇的手，将其手指天，“现要紧之处，还需体察上为难之处。” 两人均沉默不语，上意虽早已明了，可采取何言语可安上心，以达守法之事。

吕惠卿起身开窗，窗外微风习习带着些许湖水湿气与院中花木香气进入燥热的室内，两人顿觉清凉。随着风进入，两人头发均已略微湿润。吕惠卿站在窗前，感受清风拂面，鼻子却有些不适应的打了个喷嚏。于是他只能将窗关上。 关窗后，吕惠卿坐下，继续探讨着先前事“新法且需用情专一，子宣之事，待后处之”吕惠卿思索着，敲击着檀木桌子，说道，“同朝纷纷，子厚需助我。”

“哼”章惇仍有些在气头上，鼻腔闷闷的应着吕惠卿的话语。吕惠卿见状，轻抚章惇后背，上下沿着脊骨轻刮，平复章惇烦闷的心情。

“你我二人皆在他人看来所行所言均为小人，他们可曾见过小人是何行事？”章惇似乎并没有被吕惠卿的安抚而平静。他突然抓住吕惠卿的腕骨，“吉甫可曾见过何为真小人？” 吕惠卿没有答话，他仰起头盯着章惇双眼。章惇突然大笑道“看来吉甫也不曾见过小人行事，某先教吉甫小人行为，吉甫方可明白如何对朝野‘君子’。” 吕惠卿有些诧异章惇此番言语，章惇手径直压住吉甫的肩胛骨，固定吉甫在椅子上。吕惠卿动弹不得，只能被迫承受章惇所有动作。

“子厚，切不可如此......”发声被强有力的吻支零至断断续续，小腹不住的收涨，迎合着，“你我应继续变法大举为重。” 章惇专心的继续着自己的举动，他轻声嘟囔着，“夜已深沉，你我将且歇息”

章惇将立在床尾的被褥打开，拉上，并吹灭了油烛。 ..........

章惇似乎还没有远去，吕惠卿睁眼感到身上的酸痛无比。环眼四周，不知子厚现在何方。昨晚旖旎仿佛黄粱一梦一般。吕惠卿心中唾弃自己这般不切实际，朝野诸事皆需劳神费心，自己却耽于玩乐。喝凉水则病的脆弱的身子不断的提醒着自己夜晚放浪。 他瞧见身旁的被褥有着明显压皱的痕迹，还带着些许温度。心知章惇并未远去，同时也暗自感叹子厚那般独属于青年人的身强力壮。灼灼桃花带起火热，每一块随着动作隆起的肌肉，极尽乐事。

章惇端着红糖水走了进来，水温尚热。章惇抽出枕头，靠在床旁扶着吕惠卿躺坐着。他讲手中红糖水送到吕惠卿嘴边，看着他喝下，直至露出洁白的碗底。章惇拿着丝帕擦去了他嘴边的痕迹，丝巾上刹那间有了如血般水迹。薄薄宽松的道袍在阳光下透着章惇结实的身体和早上立起的火热的势，吕惠卿轻舔上唇，残留的红糖水和回忆中的夜晚的不端让欲/望一步步的被撩起，初醒时的酸痛变成了别样的刺激，不断的浪漾着他久压抑的却澎湃心神再次潮起。

章惇也发现了喉头滚动的吉甫，他走了过去，贪恋着抚/摸着吉甫已绯红的耳/垂，火热的手指刺激着吉甫暴露在外面的略有些冰冷的耳垂。吉甫的欲望更加明显，章惇的细长手却继续划过吉甫瘦弱的凸出骨头的胸/部，玩弄似的绕行着他的乳/晕，并拨弄着打着圈。 吉甫的呼吸更为急促，他的手试图穿过道袍以抚摸子厚的分/身，道袍的完整布料阻拦了他的动作。吉甫于是挣扎着坐起来，反抗着那只不安分的在他胸脯上的手，尝试着控制局面

“子厚欲以相位参政乎？” 同为福建子，怎会气力如此悬殊？吕惠卿心中暗叹。

子厚嘴角含笑，轻轻拉解开了道袍。不过须臾，子厚捂住了吉甫的嘴，其人跪于吉甫的上方，如山林大虫压服着自己的猎物那样。 “公昨晚数次尝试无一成功，难不成还想再试一番？” 吉甫的嘴被捂住了，只能发出呜呜的不成调的叫声，腿用力蹬着章惇的腹部，可是这点力气对于子厚来讲不过是比苏子瞻攀崖还不堪的气力。只是稍稍一顶，吉甫双腿变发软贴在床褥之上，全身完全被控制在子厚身中。 继续挑拨的玩着吉甫的分/身，吕惠卿感到自己压迫的不适随着章惇有律的按摩已经变成了更加强吟哦。他不想这样始终拖拖拉拉的不进入正题。于是吕惠卿主动的用空余的手把玩那根火烫的势，满意的看着原本不可一世的章惇也渐渐按捺不住自己的呻/吟。

“公....果真明敏，只消一晚，已明子厚服帖所在”章惇假意抱怨，挺身而入。 贯之愈深，碰撞愈烈。此处无仪礼拘束，战事逐渐激烈，檀木桌椅，雕镂明窗皆为战场。清晨阳光透过窗外的绿竹，洒落着阴影照耀在两人身上，尽显融合的曲线。 “请公谅惇之不端”章惇捋着吕惠卿的青丝，漫不经心的的说道。却感觉自己的耳/边传来温热/呼/吸。

“君，何做此言语，你我等皆是无行之人”吕惠卿手指划过章惇腰腹，轻捏住他的要害道。

#黑心宰相卧龙床

#小煦场

赵煦见子厚值夜，强拉着子厚到寝宫，子厚也不拒绝，任尤着赵煦带他前走。

才到寝宫，赵煦便要脱子厚道袍，才将手触碰到衣领，子厚反手就把小煦按在床上，官家是想要享欢愉否? 赵煦被按着挣脱不出，只被子厚胡子拂的咯咯笑，边笑边自己乖乖把衣服脱了，脱好从床上坐起，发现自己的大丞相早已一丝不挂。

赵煦讶之，看子厚行事如此迅捷，问道，子宣言卿旧日为吉甫半夜之客，是不是也是如此行事？子厚不由分说的将赵煦拎起，官家是想要体验一下子宣所言否？赵煦闻言笑到上气不接下气直叫道，"好!好!好!"

子厚提着赵煦坐在自己腿上，赵煦腿顺势缠着子厚腰腹，攀着子厚的肩膀承受着冲击。平日与宫女欢好都是赵煦主动，很少经历受制于人刺激的赵煦刺激满脸通红出着汗，身上现有斑斑点点的红色颗粒。

子厚担心的问官家可还承受的住?小煦攀着子厚肩膀的手捋着子厚下垂的头发，仰头直视着章惇双眼道，朕可不比不饮凉水的吕吉甫身体强上数倍。章惇一时哑然无应，赵煦见状，更为放肆吻着大丞相的脖颈。 子厚被吻只如万蚁啃咬，一股暖流从腹间升起，他轻声在赵煦耳朵边说，官家天人之表，龙凤之姿，怎么还如想博得行首喜爱的恩客一般。赵煦拨弄着子厚的耳垂玩弄道 说道，遇见这样丰神俊朗行首，即便贵为昊天上帝，也会把整个勾栏都包下，哪还容得其他恩客。子厚大笑，动作却愈发轻柔。

过了约摸两刻，子厚快乐喷涌而出，赵煦被猛烈的冲击刺激的脚尖崩紧，股间不住地颤抖 他紧紧的抓住子厚的肩膀，终于按捺不住，咬着大丞相避免叫的让外人知道。子厚故意在赵煦耳旁刺激说着要是旁人知道那某可就明日就需在家写辞章。赵煦才刚释放，放开一直扒在子厚肩膀上借力的手，脱力似的躺在龙榻上放肆大笑，岂止卸官，沙门岛上将有章卿大名!日后在堂皇史书上列为佞幸第一。赵煦把玩章惇胡须，又赌气的说道，要章卿成为佞幸，那朕也愿为武帝成就章卿一世之功劳。说罢，赵煦翻翻身侧躺着，不让子厚看脸，躺着停了会儿直到气喘匀后说道，朕比吕惠卿如何呀?不等章惇回答，赵煦就已沉沉睡去。

#相公惊为天人 #天觉迷弟组 天觉初遇章相公便认定这是他提携玉龙为君死之人，尽管每每旁人问起他是否是章相公一党时，天觉都予以否认。

才认识相公时，听闻相公打趣士子皆如行院女子，个个想要做角妓，心中实觉得此言有趣，“如商英者，莫做的一个角妓否?”相公听闻大笑，天觉惊觉相公笑时更若天人，加之相公学问身后，一手行书世间少有，更时时有意多与相公接近。

一日天觉如往常般前往相公府中，相公唯穿道袍，身形若现于渺茫，张商英款款而立，拱手道，:"不知大丞相今日欲将天觉如何?"章惇大笑，勾着他腰带，道，"天觉旧日愿为一角妓，此言可作数否?"张商英也不推辞，当场解衣卸带与大丞相章惇行欢好之事。 张商英长身伟然，姿采如峙玉，从不缺床笫陪塌人，却也不免暗叹，若非有幸与相公行事，怎知这寰宇内还有如此奇人，他素来尊重相公，爱之，敬之，此时得一倾尽全力欲将生平所有尽献于相公?不由得浑身解数欲让章相公尽兴。直至初月重挂梢，天已微明，方才离去。

#在枢密院府内干得好大事

却说元符年间，坊间皆传那曾子宣在西枢因常常与章相公争吵，每日郁郁寡欢。又言曾相公每日受制于章相公，软弱无能。流言如水，凡得空处曾布都可听闻。 曾布听闻此言，更觉心中抑郁之气难结。幸有夫人魏氏好言宽慰于他。

夫人聪慧机敏，知他朝会/奏事后，常有不平气，常写些许宽慰话语于条纸放于匣中，曾布见字如见夫人面，心中敞怀，白发也少了几分。

下朝会，刚啜茶没得一刻钟，却见夔大大落落的向自己走来，直言子宣今日无机要事，怎也不见得片刻清闲，又言至当年熙丰时两人共处何其快乐。夔每言一句，曾布或用典或晓之以理据之以信，以反驳回去，夔不作答。曾布喜，这夔倒不如往日利口，心中畅明几分。不见夔绕至他身后，抽出案牍反复公文下一叠纸，迎着光扬着故意问道，这是何物? 曾布大惊，这是他每日见闻和旧日回忆，更有妻亲笔书信，上有夔如何如何与惠卿攀好。想要夺过 却恨身短无力，踉跄的竟摔在地上。

这夔竟然还在此看自己笑话，曾布暗恨，夔却伸手搀扶他起来坐于椅上，还未等曾布在椅上缓口气，夔双手按着椅栏，呈包围之势，吻上曾布唇，一路顺延。曾布脑中空白，手不自觉的已褪去衣物，迎合着夔一切动作。夔一边调弄曾布，一面读曾布所记文字，紧要关处，更是扬调念之甚至加上不少浪荡评语。 饶是宦海沉浮，心智早不若年轻时易波荡，曾布也被这登徒子浮浪之行挑拨的周身发热，等到意识到时，曾布唯愿夔快些，再快些，尽早了结这荒唐事罢。

夔却有意拖沓，待到结束已是大半时辰过去，曾布双膝无力，几将跌倒，直得躺在椅子上歇息，夔穿戴好衣物，笑道，"子宣明日可要将此事面呈于上乎?"曾布已无气力，不能应答，见夔大笑离去。


End file.
